In the Shadows
by hermioneG89
Summary: In a time when so much is accepted, nothing can be forgiven. Hope is given, where it never resided before. Recognition for being a woman; passion becomes them. Hope makes us do crazy things...r&r, occ-ness, one-shot ficlet


One-Shot Fic! OOC-ness!

In the Shadows (maybe)

Her fingers rake across my back; harder, they pierce my flesh, only to cause me to take her ever harder. Her muffled moans become slightly louder. I nuzzle my face into the crook of her shoulder, biting her tender skin. A little gasp is the only sound that escapes her, and I know that she likes. Likes what I am doing to her. Likes that I am slowly changing her without her knowledge, changing her in such a way that when she is with someone else, she won't be the shy, naïve girl she was before. She would become a woman, knowing what to do, how to please, and be her own person. She likes what I am doing, but not who I am.

I can't change who I am, maybe she can. She doesn't know it, but I am changing. This, this "relationship" that we have has changed me. I can bend to accommodate others, I can make others happy not only myself.

This "relationship" started out as a joke, but now, now it is much more. I like to think of it as a challenge. A challenge to bed Harry Potter's gal pal. Just to see if she would be willing. Much to my surprise, she was. I think it was because I knew how to push her. Tell her the blunt truth about her and her friends, the good and the bad sides, and what it might be like to be actually appreciated. My little dirty-blood love is very complex, so complex in fact, that I was surprised I even came back to see her again. But, there we were, comforted in each others arms. I uncover the veil above her eyes to let her see the real world and let her see herself as she really is. She covers my eyes. She shields me from the pressure on my shoulders placed there by my father, and the Dark Lord. She makes me forget that I am about to become inhumane at my 19th year.

She makes me like I am real. It happens only on select nights that I come to an enlightenment about what we do in the shadows.

She and I finally join each other in ecstasy after what seemed like a pleasant forever. Maybe it just seemed like that since I began to think.

We lay there, in her private chamber, due to the fact that she was chosen as HG, and listen, listen for any notification that Potter was knowing of the doing in her room, as he is HB.

She snuggles against my chest, and as always looks up into my eyes, and whispers, "I can hear your heart. I'm glad you're alive." I kiss her forehead and wipe away stray strands of her café colored hair.

"I would do anything to save you, Draco. You know that. I will do as much as I can to make sure that you are-"

"Do not say another word, my little swan," I do not want her to be concerned with my affairs; she would not understand that this, this is my life, "I will take away of your pain with my tears, love, because you are to important to this world."

"Draco, you know that you are impor-"

"Mon cherie, my purpose is insignificant to the role you will play. I am a pawn for the Dark Lord to command. I will not make a difference that will change the world. You will."

"Draco, don't talk like that. You've made me realize so much more than I ever would if I hadn't taken up with you," I try to cut her off, but she sits up in the bed, and puts her finger to my lips, "and I know that you said 'No emotion, just skin', but it's so much more than that! You and I, we are too alike! Not just the superficial things, but the deep underlying parts of us that make us who we are. I would do anything for, Draco, because, because I'm in love with the man I see before me. The man who made me realize that I much more than a girl that does everyone's homework, and gets perfect marks in everything. I have feelings. I am a woman who has power. I'll make a difference thanks to you, we'll make a difference, because of each other," She wipes the tears away that are threatening to spill down her lids.

"I've always wanted to know the infamous Hermione Granger's, girlfriend of Harry Potter, Head-Girl, perfect in every way, in such a way that I could change her. And I think I have. I've changed you, Hermione, I have. And you've changed me. I would do anything for you Hermione. I would crawl on my hands and knees until you see that you're just like me. We've the same logistics, if for a different side. If I would lie for you, I would kill for you, if it meant that you wouldn't be tainted. I probably will. When this is all over, I will sail to you. I will come to you just to let you know that you are real. That you are flesh and bones, and passion. Oh Gods, you are passion. You are everything I've ever wanted in a woman, Hermione, and everything I can't have. I love you , and I can't do anything about it. I love you so much it's tearing me apart inside. I want to throw away all I know to be with you, but I can't for the sake of you. I couldn't bear to see you hurt, in any kind of hurt. If Potter makes you shed one tear on his behalf, I swear I'll kill him with my bear hands, I love you that much."

"Draco," she looks down at her hands that she placed in lap moments ago, "I would do anything to know that you are safe. You've made me, me. And I love you for that," She looks up into my eyes, "but I can't bear to see you in such distress because of me. I love you too much to see you in any kind of pain that I may have caused you. What can I do? What can we do?"

"We shall do nothing. We shall let this river run its course. If, someday, things change, I will come for you, and I hope that you will wait for me. I love you, Hermione, I love you," I hug her close and I hear her whisper, "I love you, Draco," before settling down to a fretful sleep. We will deal with everyone else in the morning, and we will deal with the rest of the world in the rest of the time we are given.

I just hope that she believes in me, because I don't believe in myself.


End file.
